Dark Side of the Moon Goddess
by TheShadowedPseudonym
Summary: Archie wasn't quite the average kid. For starts his parents, whoever they were, gave him the name Archie short for Archimedes - a three thousand year old greek name. Also he was slightly unlucky of sorts. Whenever he tried any competition he was alway knocked out first round...except archery. There he was normal.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Side of The Moon Goddess

Prologue

There was an ancient myth dating back to when humanity wrote on walls, orally passed down stories twisting and squeezing the morals and the meaning out of them. It was a tale of a great beauty with polished silver hair that seem to impersonate the moon and eyes that shone like stars about to burst. They said she could hit a speck on the horizon with a stag horn bow (the speck so small that it's features were blurred to the naked eye). Of course, she wasn't the lady you would find strutting in the modern day concrete street, she was an immortal, a goddess, the moon. It was told that she was a virgin and still is, but however it is said that she only once fell in love. But maybe once was enough. You never know. Every moon has it's dark side.

Chapter 1

Archie could smell something - clean air, not the usual charred smell he whiffed when he waltzed into Clair's house, but succulent chicken and moist stuffing wafted from the kitchen. Following the smell he stepped through the door frame and stopped. It wasn't Clair cooking but someone else, a total stranger. Archie immediately raised his fists into an awkward boxing position like he saw on T.V at the orphanage. He prepared to strike as the stranger turned around... and smiled. "Archie, come meet our new neighbor," yelled Clair "He's such a wonderful cook isn't he!?" The stranger had a sparkle in his eyes like he was waiting, for Archie to notice that he had toilet paper stuck to his shoe or that Archie had something on his face, like he saw the joke supporting life. "Easy mate I ain't gonna hurt you...yet." He said that last word in a menacing undertone that seemed to echo in the empty space Archie was told he had instead of a brain. The stranger suddenly vanished and an ear splitting shriek echoed outside and suddenly the window was in pieces.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Archie woke up to find himself alone in a room with white walls and an itching sensation on his head. There was a steady beeping noise on his left. Panic roared inside him and lodged itself in his throat, stopping him from screaming . Dozens of questions flew through his head, bouncing against the walls of his skull. He could hear the blood in his ears. Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Only at the same time it was beep! Beep! Beep! Archie scorned himself for being so naive, so ignorant. Thankfully one question was answered. He was in hospital. The environment made sense now, the beeping being a heart rate monitor. "Doctor. He's awake." Said a nurse he noticed was outside his window. She said this with a strange accent not at all like the English dialect but somewhat American. " Go in and talk to him," said a voice of an unseen male this time also the American accent but tinted with something European. "Sure," said the woman. By saying this single word Archie could place where she was from. She had said the word like shoo-wah. But that wasn't right he couldn't be in America, Clair's house was in York in England not in New York, America. "Honey, you're going to be OK, you're just a little bloody." the nurse had just enter the room unnoticed. Archie suddenly felt the lump of panic drop away at the human interaction. "Where am I?" he asked trying to sit up but found it difficult, due to a pair of handcuffs one loop on his wrist the other linked to the bed." Your in New York," she replied" what's wrong?" she asked as she saw the look of utter aghast on Archie's face. "Carol, leave this to me." said the male voice in a soft tone. Carol, the nurse left in a befuddled state as the male 'Doctor' walked in. "Who are you?" Archie wanted to yell but couldn't. "I am the god of medicines and music" he said in a singsong voice "But that must make me your uncle, but of course that is a big secret, so if I were you I would keep that to yourself." Archie looked at him thinking"If I am in medical care then this must be an asylum and I'm not the only one who needs to be here."

"Excuse me, that is extremely offensive. But no, this is not an asylum. This is The Olympic Occipital Surgery Housing!" Archie's 'uncle' over pronouncing the first letters of every word raising his arms, as if it was a great place. "Your Hospital," Archie made air quotation marks "spells Toosh." He started to giggle in the moderately comfortable 'T.O.O.S.H' bed.

"Anyway," continued the now embarrassed doctor,"You should probably head to this address" Handing Archie a piece of paper, The 'Doctor' left. Archie's eyelids closed slowly, while Archie was telling them to stay open but to no gain. Sighing he just let the darkness engulf him like a warm woolly blanket.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After waking up on the sidewalk(pavement), Archie began meandering his way through the city, he passed countless alleys before wondering how he had got to the sidewalk in the first place, then again he didn't know how he had got to the States, let alone the sidewalk. God! He didn't even have a passport.

Anyways, the Doctor, who strangely called himself Doctor Apollo had released Archie and given him an address: Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York. "There is o way I am going to this Half-Blood Hill. I'm putting my money on the fact that the Doctor Apollo is just screwing with my head and how can there be a 3.141 numbered building the building is either a three or a four, not in between. I wonder what Clair would've thought. Oh god, Clair!" She had been his best friend and adoptive parent, yet he had been way to worried about himself to even mention her. At that he felt like just curling himself into a vulnerable ball, but he couldn't. This wasn't the suburbs of York where he had friends around every corner, no this was New York where there were creeps and loons and... He didn't want to continue as he might stop himself from sleeping wherever that would be, gutters or roofs and alleyways.

As it turned out it was an alleyway, in a tatty cardboard amazon box. Thankfully the 'roof' of the box made it impossible to see the sky unless he poked his head out and just to check the weather. The dark, yet surprisingly fluffy, cloud seemed to be swirling around a point in the sky above him. Archie cover his eyes ninja quick as a bolt of lightning struck just where his head had been. It left a black smoking star, looking like a flower with ebony petals and a glowing gold coin at the center. There was no one in the alley so he quickly snatched the coin, but as soon as it left contact with the ground there was a drip. And another. Until it was chucking down water, disintegrating his makeshift house, Archie began thinking and he finally decide what he would do. So he ran. Though the Doctor calling Archie by his full name, without asking for it, was weird but this Archie found even weirder. He had run before and had away ran out of breath a hundred meters or so after he started, but while clutching the coin he felt like a warrior pulsing with adrenaline, no it was bigger than that - he felt eternal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The concrete road was cracked and full of potholes and small stones irritated Archie as they wormed their way in to his shoes. It was about midnight and every thing looked the same; the trees seemed to have twins and triplets and quadruplets; the hills were the same and seemed to have the same landscape. Everything was the same! Oh he was so lost. He carried on walking and found a large, grey rock.

"Archie...Archimedes...come here my darling" the voice was soft, cool and light like a leaf on the summer wind. Archie looked towards the brink of the woods to see a woman, who looked a lot like Clair - but instead of blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, the woman had black hair and silver eyes. " Archie, honey come here. I wouldn't ever hurt you."

Grudgingly Archie went and sat by the woman in grey skinny jeans, and a bow across her back."I cant keep you a secret now so... i guess i just have to let you go" With that the woman burst into tears. Archie was so confused, he had no clue to what was going on. "Just have this," she handed him a silver pen knife."Let the moon guide you.." Then she ran like she was hunting oblivion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Archie had kept wandering, in random directions hoping to come across any sign of civilization or humanity. He passed countless trees of oak and birch and ash: he wandered along little dirt trails twisting between rocks. The paths were uneven and there were nettles along the sides of them nipping at his ankles. He heard a daunting howl carry on the wind. Assessing the situation, Archie spotted a stick he could use for a weapon if he needed to fend of the wolf. He also spotted small indentations in the dirt, which he followed intently.

Archie poked his head up and smelt smoke, along with the succulent smell of venison on an open fire. He didn't think he could fight whoever was cooking and certainly didn't want to try and ask for a piece by the sounds cackling and laughter echoing through the forest. He tried to run but the world was spinning and he kept tripping over loose tree roots and minute pebbles.

"Let the moon guide you..." instinctively Archie looked up to the tiny silver slither of moon hanging in the sky, averting his attention from the laughter like a moth to a flame. The beauty of this one little slice was awe inducing perfection. Then he remembered to walk. But, that was towards the laughter "Oh, just suck it up and stop acting like a wimp!" he scolded himself. Puffing his chest up - which didn't hide the fact he was still scrawny as hell - he walked confidently (well as confidently as he could manage in a state of sleep deprivation and lack of food).

However with every traipse, the daunting laughter became louder his stomach began to tingle and feel uncomfortable like his last meal would like to worm its way out of his stomach. He thought back to the meeting with the odd grey woman, then remembered the pen knife. He patted himself on the thighs looking for the oblong shaped lump in his jean pocket but couldn't find it. He checked his jumper pocket, nothing. Archie started to panic, what if he couldn't find the pen knife. Now frantically searching himself his hand brushed a lump in his back pocket. He let out a satisfied sigh. He slid the shiny penknife out of his back pocket and opened it. On one half there was a knife blade and on the other there was a round cylinder."What the hell is that thing?" Archie yelled "How is that supposed to protect me?!"  
"I'll just stick with the knife" he mumbled flipping the blade out. He clamped the two halves together and the metal started to glow, faintly at first but then it had a bright blue sheen of light. The metal changed shape from three inches to around a foot long, and as the blue light faded a large throwing knife emerged. On its hilt was a crescent moon with a deep blue stone nestle in the crook and its length was bandaged in supple leather.

Along the blade were symbols markings that Archie thought he recognized, but couldn't because he had never seen these symbols before. He started to concentrate and one by one the symbols blurred and translated to English. Spirit. That was the name of the knife. Gripping the soft leather handle he stalked towards the laughter with a new found confidence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

From the cover of the bushes he could see the two boys sat at the base of the two log pillars. They both wore orange tee-shirts that had jagged initials: CBH.

"Did you see her face?" one exclaimed.  
"Oh gods her face, and when she found out they were fake!" said the other. Then suddenly they burst out laughing.  
"They don't look so bad," thought Archie " Maybe if i ask where I am they will help me." His knife transformed to the pen-knife and he slipped it into his back pocket.  
"Hi, excuse me?" said Archie, walking out of the bushes and startling the twins "Do you mind telling me where I am? You see-"  
"Can you read that sign?" said the one on the right pointedly.  
"Camp Half-Blood, how rude! We are not in the Nazi era." replied Archie being half dragged half enticed him past the pillars.  
"Connor, we've found one!" said one pushing Archie forwards.  
"Right you are Travis! Won't Chiron be happy!" said the twin who's name was apparently Connor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After a long walk past some volley ball courts they arrived at a giant house that looked like it belonged in a horror movie and was haunted. As they walked up the steps, the rough wood creaked and groaned under the apparent stress of weight. Instead of knocking the twins, Connor and Travis walked in followed by a hesitant Archie.  
"Chiron!" yelled Connor.  
"We've got someone for you to meet!" finished Travis.

After a couple of seconds a middle aged man whizzed around the corner on a wheel chair. He had a short beard and long hair. His eyes were kindly and he had few wrinkles on his face. "Who may you be?"  
"Archie Wellen, s-s-sir." Archie replied  
"Is that your full name, young man?" said the man in the wheelchair.  
"No sir, my full name is... Archimedes." mumbled Archie slightly embarrassed by it.  
"Connor, Travis thank you. You may go." The pair niggled at each other as they walked through the door and down the steps.  
"Archie follow me please" said the man who spun and whizzed away leading Archie through a living room with a pool table in the center and into an office of sorts.

"Do you know what you are?Oh and by the way I am Chiron"  
"No sir, am I meant to?"  
"No my dear boy - I shall explain. Long ago, thousands of years in fact there was an ancient civilization - the Ancient Greeks. Now, the Greeks had many gods and goddesses and they often had children with other gods or goddesses, but when they had children with mortals. Their offspring were half mortal and half god. Not Godly enough to live in Olympus, but not safe in the mortal world. This is where these demigods go. Camp Half-Blood. Because you're here that means you are a demigod. Your parentage is unclear however. How old are you and when is your birthday?"  
"I am twelve sir and birthday just happens to be tomorrow." Archie said in a feeble voice.  
"So we shall find out your parentage tomorrow, it seems. Its almost time for capture the flag, are you in possession of any weapons? Chiron asked.  
"Well... I met this strange lady in the woods who gave me this pen knife - well sort of pen knife, just when you unfold it, this may sound crazy but, when you unfold it it transforms into this kind of knife, its a throwing knife I think."  
"Aha not mad at all! But do you mind showing me this knife of yours" Instinctively Archie dipped his hand into his back pocket and curled it around the metal oblong shape and pulled it out. He unfolded the two halves and flicked the knife blade out. He closed the two halves again and watched the knife transform and bathe in its blue light. When the lights receded there was a still some silver light, not from the blade but from somewhere above. Archie looked up to see a symbol that looked like the crescent moon on Spirit.  
"No need to wait till tomorrow, you have just been claimed. But by an impossible parent."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Archie peered out of a window watching Chiron - who recently transformed into a half horse guy - gallop off along a dirts path up the front of the Big House, leaving Archie in the horse dudes dust, but only for Chiron to stop at the end of the path. In Centaur form - he thought centaur was the proper name - Chiron was big enough, yet could only just see him, but the figure next to him was like a scratch on the window - no detail just the shape, the shape of a girl. Chiron turned around so immediately Archie whipped around placing himself in a large sofa against the wall of the room. he put his head down and twiddled his thumbs for a bit.

"Archie?" a soft feminine voice rang through the building.

"Seventeen? Eighteen? California or Virginia?" Archie blurts out unable to stop himself. It was a game he played. He would guess how old someone was and where they were from just from the first thing they said to him. Although he restricted himself from asking anything else he found out about just by their voice. For example he knew that this girl was being friendly because she probably had a hard time with a similar situation that Archie was in.

"Strange questions. Seventeen and actually I've lived in both California and Virginia. How do you know? Actually it doesn't matter it's probably just a demigod thing. Anyways, hi. I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." She held out a hand and Archie took it gingerly, finding her pulse in her thumb. Her heart was beating fast. "Nervous, why?" he thought to himself.

"Hi I'm Archie son of who knows." He smiled to be friendly to her. He didn't fully trust her - she looked like a typical blond, over loaded on the outside with a cavity on the inside. But something about her eyes told him to be cautious, the eyes seemed like dark thick storm clouds making the windows to the soul foggy and unclear. There could just be dust and cobwebs in her head or she could be a well oiled machine, cogs intergraded and clicking, computing plans.

"Yes, well about that, Chiron told me to tell you who you parent is. I can tell you it's a mother. I was told that your mother was Artemis. Well at least she claimed you. Thing is though - she is a maiden goddess- she is not meant to have any children." She said that with a kind of sorrow in her. Thunder outside rolled like sticks on a drum as Annabeth winced. "Zeus is angry, we must go." With that she got up, and walked out of the Big House beckoning Archie to follow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After passing several building varying from a Barbie doll house to a war camp the pair came to a stop in front the biggest buildings. It had massive white marble columns in front of bronze doors that glowed gently. Lightning bolts streaked down the doors as pure light. Annabeth pushed the doors open and yelled "Rachel? Are you in here?"

"Coming!" yelled a female voice around the same age as Annabeth, but sounded weird. But then a ginger haired girl walked in - on her hands. Her feet stuck up in the air covered in a myriad of colours.

"So you can paint with your feet," exclaimed Annabeth " But thats not why I'm here, this boy is Archie and he is the son of Artemis. I was wondering if you had any propechies lately?"

"The son of Artemis?" She frowned, her red eyebrows furrowing together. "Sadly you just missed it, but I wrote it down if you want to take a look." She handed Annabeth a napkin dabbled in paint. "Sorry it was the only thing i could find at the time." Rachel spoke quietly while fiddling with a lock of fire.

" It says; _Son of Moon shall be found again; And so comes the end of the Queens reign; As the Father of Lightning comes to know; Souls of the Dead start to flow; A maze built from stone of lime; Rises a foe manipulating time."_

"What a cheery prophecy! What's it mean?" Archie accidentally vocalising his thoughts. Annabeth stares at him with a befuddled look on her face before putting her head down to look at the napkin again.

" The Son of Moon, well thats you. Th-" Annabeth starts before getting cut of by Rachel still upside down though wobbling a tad.

"Ha, ha, serves Hera right, evil queen from Snow White." Annabeth shot Rachel a look like razor daggers. This is where "If only looks could kill" becomes dangerous.

"As Rachel explained, The Queen could be Hera. Or someone else... I was just thinking when you said Snow White." Annabeth had a worried look on her face. Rachel craned her neck to look through the red curtain tumbling about her face.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Rachel questioned inquisitively, sounding genuinely concerned. The frown on Annabeth's face disperses and her eyebrows un-knit and her facial expression lightens, fooling Rachel, but Archie could tell she was troubled by whatever she was thinking about.

"Maybe later." Archie contemplated. With that the duo said goodbye to Rachel and Annabeth led you out of the building...

A/N **Thanks to JRezaei, Finwitch1 and the random Guest, for leaving a comment and special thanks to the funky she-wolf 33415, for being the first and only person to favourite this story. Hopefully not the last :). But seriously please do tell me what you think in the comments, give me reccomendations, bits you did like, bits you don't like. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
